Un nouveau départ
by kittyarra
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Inoué du Huco Mundo. toute la troupe se retrouve à la Soul Society avec 2 'invités' qui vont chamboulé la vie d'un certain capitaine. pas terrible le resumé Jijisub, c'est ton cadeau!
1. Chapter 1

Tout le monde était rentré dans le monde des humains

Disclamer ; les perso de Bleach ne sont pas à moi ! Tout est à Tite Kubo

Petit mot de l'auteur, ceci est ma première fic sur Bleach, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Et aussi cette fic est un cadeau d'annif pour Jijisub (qui à eut la primeur, normal direz vous)

Ah oui cette fic risque fort d'être YAOI donc homophobe, passer votre chemin.

Par contre pour les couples, je vous laisse découvrir !

Enjoy

Kittyarra

bLeAcH

Tout le monde était rentré dans le monde des humains. Ichigo avait sauvé Inoué, avait récupéré Rukia. Les autres les avaient rejoints. Au moment de partir, Grimjow avait émis le souhait de partir avec eux. Nel quand à elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais quand elle vit le shinigami remplaçant suivre ses amis, elle courra à sa poursuite un criant un « Itsigooooooo reste avec moi ».

Urahara n'était pas étonné du revirement de l'espada. Par contre en ce qui concernait la petite, il était des plus surpris, même si il n'en montrait rien. En voyant le groupe, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sérieusement morflés. Et Orihime-san, soignait déjà Rukia. Cette fois-ci le vendeur n'avait pas trop le choix, il avait besoin d'aide. Un instant plus tard, Isshin Kurosaki arriva.

Un soir quelques jours après leur arrivée, le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Hitsugaya se rendirent dans le monde des humains. Rukia et Renji devaient rentrés, même si leur rapports étaient faits, tandis que Grimjow et Nel étaient en état d'arrestation. Si le numéro six n'avait mis aucune résistance, ce n'était pas le cas de Nel, qui hurlait à la mort à chaque fois qu'on la séparait d'Ishigo. Celui-ci, décida de se rendre à la Soul Society avec eux. Pas question qu'on leur fasse du mal. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur Mayuri. Tout le monde passa dans ses griffes pour qu'ils puissent lires dans leurs souvenirs. Ishigo resta au près de Nel pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Mais le savant avait d'autre plan pour Grimjow.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans le laboratoire de la douzième division. Ichigo se promenait dans les rue du Gotei 13. Nel dormait à poing fermés depuis un moment. Mais lui le sommeil le fuyait.

« Tu vaste rendre malade si tu continue comme ça » dit une voix derrière lui.

« Oï Toshiro ! Quoi de neuf ? » salua l'orangé en reconnaissant à qui appartenait la voix.

« Pour toi, c'est Hitsugaya-taïsho » lui rappela-t-il.

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du shinigami remplaçant. Il s'approcha du maître des glace et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Dans un autre contexte, peut-être. »

Le capitaine vira au rouge, mais ne laissa pas l'adolescent s'en aller de la sorte. Il l'attrapa par le col.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?? » demanda-t-il menaçant, une drôle de lueur dans son regard clair.

« Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi…. » répondit-il en attrapant les mains du capitaine lui faisant lâcher prise.

« Bonne nuit » lâcha le shinigami remplaçant, qui retournait vers ses appartements.

Byakuya avait comme un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait l'espada. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Mayuri l'avait dans ses griffes. Il se rendit chez le capitaine de la première division. Qui lui accorda, d'aller chercher le numéro six à la seule condition qu'il le garde chez lui. C'est ainsi que le capitaine Kuchiki se rendit à la douzième division. Il alla directement au laboratoire. Il passa devant une porte qui avait une petite fenêtre ronde, il regarda à l'intérieur. Grimjow était allonger sur une table d'opération et solidement attaché à celle-ci. Le corps de l'espada était recouvert de blessures, sans aucun doute faite par ce fou furieux et il semblait vouloir continuer. Car dans sa main, il tenait un scalpel, qui se dirigeât très, voir trop lentement vers le 'patient'. Le sang du noble ne fit qu'un tour et il poussa la porte.

« Mayuri, je viens de recevoir l'ordre de venir chercher Grimjow Jaggerjack. » annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

« Pas possible ! » rétorqua le scientifique, sûr que c'était un coup de bluff.

Le Capitaine de la sixième division lui tendit une enveloppe. Après la lecture de son contenu Mayuri la déchira de rage et prit la sortie. Une fois à la hauteur de la porte, il lança sans même le regarder.

« Faites en ce que vous en voulez ! »

Le noble se retrouva seul, avec l'espada qui tremblait de tout son être. Il s'approcha de la table et posa une main apaisante sur son front.

« C'est fini, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. » annonça Byakuya.

Grimjow était complètement perdu et soulager à la fois. Mais devait-t-il croire en ces paroles qui étaient en total contraste avec le visage froid de celui qui parlait ??

Il senti quelque chose le couvrir avec douceur. Le noble venait de poser une couverture sur sa nudité. L'espada voulait se lever. Mais ses pieds refusaient de le porter. La chute aurait pu être douloureuse, s'il ne s'était pas écraser sur le torse de son sauveur.

A suivre …

Une petite review Please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Gommen naissai pour mon retard monstrueux, je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses….  
Quoi qu'il en soit, voici enfin le chapitre II…J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je voulais aussi remercier ; Shizu Chou, Altabatha, Jijisub (Taïcho^^), Byakuya du 13, Hyna,  
Ichigo, Rukia36, Taicho-Hitsugaya et Alexeii !! Pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas !

Chapitre II :  
_________

Mayuri était dans son bureau, il balançait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Transformant la pièce en un véritable capharnaüm. Pour une fois qu'il avait un arrancar bien rouler à se mettre sous la dent, il a fallu que ce capitaine de la sixième division lui pique sa proie. Mais cela n'avait pas pour autan arrêté le scientifique. Après l'interruption brutale de son intervention chirurgicale, le capitaine de la douzième division, alla directement contester la décision et pour la première fois de sa vie, on le remballa, ce qui le rendit d'extrême mauvaise humeur. Après avoir retourné son bureau de rage, il s'avachit sur sa chaise, et se remémora avec une délectation visible certains test qu'il avait fait subir à l'ex espada ainsi que ses gémissements de douleur, un long frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine du savant fou. Mais il se rembruni : ont lui avait confisqué son nouveau jouet.

-Quel gâchis. Avec quoi je vais pouvoir m'amusé maintenant pensa le Capitaine en se levant de sa chaise.

Il sorti de sa division, il avait besoin d'un remontant. La nuit était encore jeune, le bar à Saké devait être encore ouvert, il trouverait une nouvelle idée dans les limbes de l'alcool….

Hitsugaya se rendit à son bureau aux aurores, des cernes entouraient ses jolis yeux aquatiques. Le sommeil l'avait fuit, il avait ressassé sa rencontre la veille au soir avec le shinigami remplaçant une grande partie de la nuit. Ce que l'orangé lui avait dit, l'avait troublé, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Bonjour Taï…. » Matsumoto qui entrai en fanfare laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

La rousse était très intriguée. Premièrement : parce que son capitaine ne l'avait pas grondé parce qu'elle faisait trop de bruit. Deuxièmement : ses sourcils étaient plus froncés qu'à l'habitude. Et troisièmement : il allait être en retard chez Byakuya pour prendre la relève d'Ukitake.

La fukutaïsho passa sa main devant les yeux du génie, mais n'eut aucune réaction de sa part.

« Taïsho, quel heure est-il ? »

« Si tu regardait l'horloge, tu saurai qu'il est… » répondit-il en levant le regard.

Son regard se porta sur ladite horloge, analysant rapidement ce que les aiguilles du cadrant indiquait et que l'information arrive au cerveau du capitaine, il sorti telle une tornade de ses quartiers pour se rendre chez le noble. Quand il arriva au manoir des Kuchiki, il vit Nel qui était assise devant une porte et avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'as-tu ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander le capitaine de la dixième division, d'une voix douce.

« Z'ai perdu Itsigo ! » répondit-elle en sautant dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Il ne doit pas être loin, on va le chercher ensemble d'accord ??? »

Ils déambulaient ainsi dans le manoir, quelques instants. Il le trouvait assis sur la terrasse, dos appuyé à une des poutres, une jambe étendue sur le parquet et le regard perdu sur les motifs dessinés sur le sable du jardin zen. Hitysugaya sentis son cœur cogné fort dans sa poitrine.

L'orangé quant à lui était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentis pas les personnes derrière lui. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il se demanda encore ce qu'il lui avait prit la veille. Si Ichigo, s'amusait à faire enrager le capitaine de la dixième division, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans, ouvertement ou non. Re-soupir. Bien que le petit génie Shinigami fût emprisonné dans le corps d'un enfant, il ne restait pas moins l'aîné d'une bonne centaine d'années du lycéen. Encore un soupir. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait réalisé les sentiments qu'il vouait au maître de Hyorinmaru et il c'était juré de ne jamais lui révéler. Mais il avait faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises dans le Hueco Mundo, il était sauf, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine mission. Avoir frôlé la mort de si près l'avait fait voir les choses différemment. Le Shinigami remplaçant, se rendit compte qu'il avait agis par instinct en l'abordant de la sorte. Ichigo se dit que s'il devait refaire une chose pareille, il le ferait en connaissance de cause. Il se mit debout, il s'étira en levant les bras au ciel avec un sourire, contant de sa résolution. Il pivota pour entrer dans le manoir quand il vit l'objet de ses pensées avec la petite Nel endormie dans ses bras.

L'espada fît une drôle de mimique avec sa bouche, qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire. Il se sentait étrangement bien, pourtant il devait être en train de se faire torturer, comme d'habitude. Toujours les yeux fermés, le sexta analysait point par point ce qu'il ressentait pour y trouver une réponse cohérente. Il lui semblait être étroitement serré ; pas étonnant il était sanglé à une table. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage, le scientifique devait s'amuser avec une plume, la panthère n'essaya même pas de la chasser. Il lui semblait être dans du coton d'où une délicieuse odeur musquée s'en dégageait. Une main chaude lui caressait la nuque. Il se sentait bien Finalement, les drogues de l'autre taré avait finit par le shooté totalement. Grimmjow ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, car il voulait encore profité de cette douce étreinte et de la chaleur qui se dégageait sous lui. L'espada fronça les sourcils ; Chaleur et douce, ça collait plus, plus du tout, surtout avec le savant fou. Sans compté qu'il il faisait un froid de canard, là où il était. Grimmjow ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se releva un peu, en prenant appuis sur ses mains. Son regard bleu électrique rencontra un regard d'encre.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ??? Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ??? Et pourquoi tu me tiens dans tes bras ??? » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Correction, c'est toi qui est dans mon lit et c'est toi qui est vautré sur moi et qui m'empêche de me lever… » répondit le noble avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Le félin se redressa un peu, et pu constater qu'il était complètement allonger sur le shinigami. Les joues en feu, il roula sur le coté pour laisser le noble se lever. L'espada réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la veille : le shinigami l'avait arraché des griffes du savant fou. Le sexta en profita pour regarder l'homme qui était venu à son secours, il était torse nu, la peau laiteuse, le sexta ne voulant pas se remémorer la douceur exquise et l'odeur enivrante de ladite peau. Le dos large, sur lequel on avait envie de s'appuyer, les muscles saillant roulaient au gré des mouvements qu'il faisait pour mettre son kimono avec une grande élégance. Le capitaine se rendit vers l'armoire et tira une autre tenue. Il s'approcha de l'espada et s'assied à coté de lui. Pris d'une soudaine panique, Grimmjow s'accrocha fortement à la couette, la remontant jusque sous le menton.

« Habille toi avec ceci, nous te constituerons une garde-robe plus tard. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? » demanda le noble d'une voix douce.

« Pas vraiment non… je me souviens de l'autre taré et que vous êtes entrer dans la pièce. » avoua-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que plus personne ne te ferais du mal » lui répéta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Répondant au noble avec un petit sourire en coin, le félin quitta la chaleur du lit et entrepris de mettre le kimono. La tâche ne fût pas facile, car il s'agissait d'un kimono traditionnel et l'espada n'en avait jamais porté. L'habit glissa sur la peau du bleuté, qui frissonna au contact du riche tissu doux et soyeux. L'espada ne s'en sortait pas du tout, avec les nœuds, sans compté qu'il était tout débraillé. La patience du bleuté s'effritait à vue d'œil il finit même par en grogner.

« Puis-je t'aider ? » proposa le capitaine de la sixième division.

« Wais , ce serait cool ! »

Le capitaine le plaça devant une psyché et se mit derrière l'espada. Le capitaine rhabilla le bleuté qui suivait chaque geste dans le reflet du miroir. Le noble ferma à contre cœur le kimono avec le obi, cachant le corps sculpté dans le bronze de l'espada.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack» lança le numéro 6 quand il croisa le regard du noble.

« Byakuya Kuchiki »

A table, tous les regards étaient posés sur Nel. Celle-ci était drôlement installée. Elle avait prit position sur les genoux d'Ichigo, lui faisant face et tenait une main de Toshiro qu'elle ne lâchait pas. Elle grondait sans ménagement le Shinigami remplaçant qui avait osé la laissé seule dans une si grande maison dans laquelle elle c'est perdue.

« Hereuzement que ton amoureux ne m'a pas laizé zeule » lâcha Nel avec son cheveux sur la langue.

Le capitaine de la dixième division recracha son thé, sans aucune élégance, à la phrase de la petite espada.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?? » hurlait l'adolescent.

« Ben, Toshiro-chan. M'as aidée à te retrouver et m'a conzolée ! Il n'y a qu'un preux sevalier comme lui, non pas comme lui : que lui. Pour être digne du cœur de Itsigo. »

Toute l'assistance, resta bouche bée. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas de Matsumoto qui mit, comme à son habitude, joyeusement les pieds dans le plat.

« Quel sauveur Taïsho ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le regard noir et glacé qu'il attribua à sa fukutaïsho, la décontenança un, tout petit, peu.

« Que fais-tu ici, Matsumoto ? » demanda son Taïsho d'une voix tout aussi glacée que l'était son regard.

« Kuchiki-taïsho, un courrier pour vous de la part de Yamamoto-taïsho. Il souhaiterait une réponse le plus vite possible. » Elle déposa le pli et s'en alla en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire prétextant du travail urgeant à faire.

Elle entra en hâte dans le bureau de sa division, la rousse souriait largement, cette matinée était très instructive. Elle avait vu quelque chose dans le regard, de Shiro-chan qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Vérifiant qu'elle était seule dans la pièce et que personne n'écoutait aux portes. Elle fit son travail urgeant, elle se jeta sur son Soul Pager composa un numéro et attendit quelques secondes.

« Allô Rukia…Tu ne devineras jamais….. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division sorti du manoir Kuchiki avec un mal de tête qui commençait, il avait eut du mal à se défaire de la poigne de la gamine, et ses pleurs semblaient intarissables quand il avait annoncé qu'il devait retourner à sa division. Il avait dut user de patience et d'une promesse qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle le souhaitait, pour que le jeune homme puisse partir. C'est à pas lent qu'il retourna vers son lieu de travail, histoire de se calmé un peu avant de reprendre son poste. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un regard s'était posé sur lui qui le suivait des yeux. Voyant passé le Capitaine de la dixième division, celui de la douzième, avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il fini sa coupelle de saké et sortit du bar.

« J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu » chantonna Mayuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer Perso pas à moi !

Merci à Jyuune-chan, Byakuya du 13, Mayuu et Altabatha pour vos review ! Ca me va droit au cœur.

Chapitre III

Grimmjow installé dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de la sixième division regardait attentivement, sans la moindre gêne le Taisho des lieux, qui travaillait méthodiquement et efficacement avec toute l'administration. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues le voir pour diverses raisons, le noble leur avait répondu avec calme, qui semblait être inné chez lui, tandis que sont visage ne montrait pas la moindre émotion, comme si il avait été figé dans la glace.

La journée se déroulait sans que le taisho ne change de comportement. L'ancien espada se demandait si il les drogues qui lui avaient été injectée ne lui avait finalement pas joué des tours ? Était-ce réellement le même homme qui avait les yeux rieur ce matin ? Qui lui avait souris ? Prêter un kimono ? Promis sécurité ? Le bleuté se frotta les yeux, il se sentait encore dans le cake.

« Ca te dirait un petit entrainement ? » demanda le noble sans lever les yeux du document qu'il traitait.

« Waich, ça ferait pas de mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps tout engourdis, a force de me tenir tranquille »

« On réponds 'oui' et non 'waich'. Allons au dojo »

La panthère ne répondit rien, il suivit le taisho sans un mot jusque dans la salle d'entrainement suivant attentivement les mouvements gracieux du noble.

« Vous z'avez franchement la classe ! » dit le sexta faisant retenir le souffle de quelques shinigamis qui passaient non loin d'eux et faisant s'arrêter net de marcher le noble qui se retourna d'un bloc.

Byakuya le regarda droit dans les yeux sans trop comprendre la franchise de l'espada. Ce qui rendit le bleuté mal à l'aise et faisant fuir les autres shinigamis.

« Merci, du compliment. Ceci dit, évite de le faire tout haut et devant témoins. » répondit le noble dont le visage de marbre avait une petite rougeur. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué aux compliments.

« Taisho Hai Taisho » répondit le panthera avec un sourire.

« Baka » murmura Byakuya l'ébauche d'un sourire sur le visage.

Ils entraient dans le dojo maître d'eux même. Mais devant tout le monde qui fréquentait le dojo, l'ancien espada se renfrogna. Ce changement d'attitude surpris le noble qui n'en montra rien.

Le noble héla son fukutaisho et après les instructions le bleuté et le rouge se mirent à l'entrainement ne se faisant pas de cadeaux. Sous les yeux évaluateur de Byakuya, et les regards impressionnés des autres shinigamis. Le taisho, envoya ses hommes au réfectoire pour se restaurer. Un d'entre eux fut désigné pour leur apporter les plateaux repas. Mais étant d'une maladresse pas possible, il les fit tomber. Le bruit de casse terrorisa Grimmjow qui prit sa forme libérée en rejoignant le font de la pièce et se tassa dans un coin. Renji bien que surpris de l'attitude de l'espada, fit sortir gentiment son collègue et ramassa les dégâts pendant que le noble avançait doucement vers lui.

« Grimmjow ??? » appela doucement le taisho.

Le Grimmjow en question feula retroussant ses lèvres montrant ses dents acérées. Ses pupilles totalement dilatée il ne semblait pas entendre.

« Grimmjow» répéta-t-il tout aussi doucement.

Le noble avait avancé prudemment et c'était mis a sa hauteur, sans qu'il ne s'y attende l'espada lui sauta dessus, le reversant et le maintenant au sol.

Byakuya avait le souffle coupé il était surplombé par un spécimen des plus attrayant, la mâchoire carrée, les épaules larges. Le taisho pu voir par l'échancrure de la tenue de l'espada, les muscles bien dessiné qui semblaient être de granit, sans compté l'aura animale qui ce dégageait de lui. Pour le coup, le noble avait la gorge très sèche.

« Grimmjow » dit-il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

L'ancien espada s'arrêta de grogner et huma l'air avant de se rapprocher du cou du noble et de le respirer longuement, totalement envouté par le parfum du noble. Apres de longue minute l'espada se coucha sur le noble de tout son poids. L'espada lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur les poignets du noble et se pelotonna sur le buste du noble.

Poussé par une envie irrésistible, le noble plongea sa main dans la chevelure la longue chevelure bleue et soyeuse.

« Bya' » dit l'espada.

La tonalité de la voix semblait plus un ronronnement qu'a un murmure et fit frissonner le capitaine.

« Oui Grimm' ? »

« Tu sens bon … »

« Nemu ! Apporte ça au capitaine de la dixième division et ne te fais pas voir ! »

« Hai Taisho ! »

Le savant s'étira avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers, il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour finir au plus vite, et il savait que son plan fonctionnerai comme sur des roulettes.

Toshiro entra dans son bureau et se lécha les lèvres quand il vit la poser sur sa table une boite avec ses friandise préférées.

« Sans doute Momo qui les a amené »

Sans réfléchir plus avant et profitant de l'absence de son fukutaisho. Le jeune homme en mangea un, deux, puis toute la boite y passa.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction le génie finissait sa tasse de thé, il était heureux d'avoir mangé ses friandises jusqu'à plus faim. Et comme une fois n'étais pas coutume, il décida de prendre le reste de la journée.

Après un petit rangement, ne laissant aucune trace de son pêcher mignon, il s'en alla.

Il flâna un peu partout dans la soul society au gré de son humeur, par un heureux hasard il ne croisa personne. Le soleil commençait à décliner, il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans ses quartiers. Il rentra chez lui sans se faire voir, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les cris de Matsumoto qui ne savais pas du tout où se trouvais son taisho.

« C'est pas juste ! Normalement c'est moi qui doit disparaitre et lui qui doit faire la bureautique! Pas l'inverse !!! Si seulement il passait du temps avec Fraisy ! Mais non il reste simplement introuvable ! » maugréa-t-elle en s'acharnant sur le pauvre pinceau qui n'avait rien fait…

Le capitaine étouffa un juron, comment la rousse savait-elle la façon dont il appelait Ichigo ?

Il préféra laisser tomber, sous ses airs 'je-m'en-foutiste' et sa paresse la rousse était vraiment redoutable ! Pas étonnant que son zanpakuto soit un chat ! Mais elle était aussi très vivante, extravertie, joviale, sa première amie, une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se poser même pleurer, franche, loyale, d'une confiance à toute épreuve. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle change, mais ça, il ne lui avouera jamais, ou bien dans quelques années.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son futon qui semblait l'appeler et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

Quelques heures passaient mais le pire restait à venir, le génie fût pris de tremblements son corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur semblait le tirailler de partout, toutes les cellules de son corps lui faisaient mal. Il se recorvilla mais la douleur ne s'atténuait pas. Ses muscles se tendaient, ses ligaments s'étiraient, même ses os craquaient.

« Hitsugaya taisho » entendit-il.

Pas de doute pour lui, cette voix lointaine et inquiète était celle de son fukutaisho.

« Matsu…j'ai mal… » murmura-t-il si bas que la rousse n'était pas sure d'avoir entendu.

Elle donna quelques ordres aux shinigamis qui étaient de garde tandis qu'elle restait au près de sa pupille. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle s'était jurer de le protéger, elle le considérait comme son petit frère, l'être qu'elle voulait protéger par-dessus tout. Quitte à y laisser la vie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle épongeait le visage en sueur de son taisho et lui racontait des contes qu'elle avait lus dans le monde des humains destinés aux enfants.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division accompagné d'Hanataru. Après une consultation la femme avoua qu'elle ne savait pas de quel mal souffrait le prodige et qu'il fallait attendre que sa passe.

« On dirait qu'il grandit » dit soudainement Hanataru.

« Pardon ? » répondit Matsumoto.

« Regardez, les manches du yukata d'Hitsugaya taisho, elles semblent trop courte et les coutures au niveau des épaules, sont en train de craquer… » expliqua le jeune homme.

Les deux femmes abasourdies, portaient leur attention sur le souffrant et constataient qu'Hanataru avait raison.

« Bien que ça doit lui faire mal, il faut attendre que ça passe » conclut la capitaine de la quatrième division.

Hitsugaya se réveilla le corps endolori comme si il avait fait un long entrainement de quelconque sport qui réveillait les muscles dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se tourna difficilement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il fit sa fukutaisho endormie à son chevet, un linge blanc dans sa main. Elle avait dut y passer la nuit.

Le génie fronça les sourcils, il avait été malade pendant la nuit, c'était un fait, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Sauf que ses muscles eux, le lui rappelaient cruellement.

Comme si elle l'avait ressenti, la jeune femme se réveilla et regarda son capitaine.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, sans l'étouffer avec son opulente poitrine. Juste une douce étreinte comme le feraient des membres d'une famille.

« J'étais inquiète » dit-elle avant de relâcher sa prise.

« Gommen Matsu-chan » répondit-il.

« Je vais chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. Vous avez interdiction de vous lever ! Ordre d'Unohana-taisho ! »

« J'en ai même pas la force » répliqua-t-il avant que la rousse ne s'en aille sans faire de tornade.

« J'ai vraiment du l'inquiéter » murmura-t-il en regardant la porte qui venait de se fermer.

Le taisho émergeât réellement en milieu d'après-midi. Il prit du linge propre avant de se rendre sous la douche, il se sentait poisseux, quand il attrapa son savon, il râla un peu car il était poser sur son socle mais beaucoup plus bas qu'il ne l'était normalement, ainsi que le pommeau de douche et tout le reste. Matsumoto avait du s'amuser à changer les choses de place pour se venger de la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite, il soupira, se promettant de ne rien lui dire, c'était de bonne guerre après tout.

Après s'être savonner et shampooiné, le jeune homme resta un moment sous je jet d'eau chaude. Les muscles totalement déliés, il attacha un essuie de bain sur ses hanches et sortis de la cabine de douche, il essuya de sa main la buée qui recouvrait le miroir et rencontra son reflet.

« AAHHHHHHHHH !!!!! » hurla-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en courant pour se rendre dans son bureau.

« MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO !!! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ??? »

Le capitaine ne se rendant pas compte qu'il y avait la jeune Momo accompagnée d'Isane, ni même de la tenue qu'il abordait et encore moins de la réaction qu'il provoquait.

Devant les trois dame, se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, avec de long cheveux blanc immaculé comme la neige, plus ou moins indisciplinés qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous des omoplates. Le visage où toute trace d'enfance avait disparu, un corps bien musclé, ayant tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait sans exagération. Le tout étant encore humide avec de temps à autre une petite goutte qui tombait de ses cheveux et qui perlait sur les-dit muscles.

« Moi rien ! Vous avez juste décidé de grandir pendant la nuit ! Mais si je peux me permettre, vous feriez mieux d'enfiler quelque chose, ces dame ne vont pas survivre au magnifique spectacle que vous offrez » dit elle avec un grand sourire pointant du doigt les deux femmes dont leur visage était rouge pivoine et de la vapeur s'échappait de leur oreilles.

Sans rien dire, et sans demander son reste, Hitsugaya fila dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il sortit tous ses uniformes et les balança, pas la peine de les essayer, il savait que c'était définitivement trop petit. Il regarda tous les vêtements que sa fukutaisho lui avait offert du monde des humain, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner qu'ils étaient trop petit eux aussi, mais il les conservait quand même. En poussant les divers habits, il vit une boite au font de l'armoire, elle semblait vieille. Timidement le jeune homme la prit, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il pourrait le mettre. Précautionneusement, il l'ouvrit et eut un sourire quand il vit son contenu. C'était un cadeau que sa grand-mère lui avait fait avec patience et tout son cœur. Il le sorti et le passa, c'était un yukata bleu et avec des flocons blanc, que sa grand-mère avait brodé avec patience. Il était accompagné d'un obi blanc. Il se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure, mais c'était peine perdue, alors il les laissa comme ils étaient. Il prit un moment pour se regarder, et du s'avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout.

« Matsumoto ! Allons faire du shopping » dit-il en la rejoignant.

La jeune femme le regarda sans trop comprendre.

« Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de m'accompagner et de me choisir des tenue.. »

« Allons-y ! Vous n'allez pas le regretter ! » répondit elle toute heureuse.

Ichigo quant à lui, était de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas vu Hitsugaya. En plus il s'était fait remplacé au manoir Kuchiki. Il était malade et il n'avait pas eut la possibilité de lui rendre une petite visite car Yama-jii l'avait croulé sous le boulot, Nel n'arrêtait pas de demander quand 'l'amoureux itsigo' allait arriver. Il avait croisé Momo qui semblait dans les vapes et qui ne cessait de murmurer des 'qu'il est beaux' et autres 'Kya'…Il savait qu'elle parlait de son flocon de neige. Mais depuis quand elle le voyait d'une façon autre que son meilleur ami.

Il avait des envies de massacre. Un autre 'Kya' fusa.

« J'vais lui faire son compte ! » dit le shinigami remplaçant en se levant.

Mais Renji le rattrapa et le fît assoir. Lui aussi en avait ras le bol de toute ces bizarreries.

« On va chez Kenpachi ou se fendre la tronche avec Ikkaku ? » demanda le fukutaisho de la sixième division en regardant son taisho qui avait quelque chose de changer même si ça ne se voyait pas.

« Les deux ! » choisit Ichigo.

Les deux hommes accompagné de Nel sortirent de la demeure du capitaine Kuchiki et se rendirent chez Kenpachi qui ne fut pas long à dégainer son sabre. Nel et Yachiru faisaient connaissance en regardant leur 'père' s'amuser et en prendre plein la tronche. Renji était assis aux côtés d'Ikkaku et entamaient leur première bouteille de saké. Ils savaient que le duel n'allait pas tarder à finir surtout qu'Ichigo était frustré.

Ce fut le cas, Ichigo les rejoignit très vite Ikkaku ne lui proposa pas une coupe de saké vu qu'il était mineur. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le shinigami remplaçant jusqu'à ce que ses amis se payent sa tête.

« Et dire qu'Hitugaya à le droit lui ! Hahaha ! » fit un Ikkaku mort de rire et déjà saoul.

Renji dans le même état en rajouta, Ichigo sentant sa patience partir vers d'autres lieux, se leva et prit Nel. Préférant partir et laisser les deux ivrognes se marrer seul, plutôt que de lancer un combat qui couterait cher en réparations.

L'adolescent se promenait tranquillement quand au détour d'une rue, il le vit, la tentation faite homme. Croyant que c'était un rêve il se frotta les yeux pour faire partir le mirage qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mais il était toujours là. Le cœur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus vite, il sentait son sang circuler dans ses veines. Il avait beau l'avoir rêvé plus âgé, mais oh grand jamais il ne l'avait imaginé si beau.

« To….Toshiro ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« C'est Hitsugaya taisho pour toi » répondit le capitaine de la dixième division avec une voix grave mais pas trop qui allait divinement bien au génie.

Le shinigami remplaçant en frissonna même.

« Il t'es arrivé quoi ? »

« J'ai simplement grandis »

Ichigo ne pu rien ajouté car Matsumoto arriva, l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers un magasin.

« Kyyyyyaaaaa » fit Nel faisant revenir sur terre le shinigami remplaçant qui compris en cet instant ce qu'avait Momo.

Ichigo était rentré et avait croisé Grimmjow il déposa la petite Nel dans les bras de la panthera et se rendit droit dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une bonne douche froide, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et calmé une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« Il a quoi la fraise ? » demanda brusquement le sexta à Nel dans ses bras.

« Kya ! Il a vu zon prince qui a tout grandit ! i est zuper beau ! » répondit-elle.

« Tsssss, y il a franchement plus beau que ce cap'taine ! » rétorqua Grimmjow qui regardait le maitre du manoir.

Coucher dans son lit, Byakuya se remémorait cette journée, il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait eut du mal à ce remettre des évènements de la journée. A force de caresse sur la nuque, Grimmjow avait repris sa forme normale. Il avait même semblé au noble l'avoir entendu ronronner. Ensuite, il s'était levé et aidé le taisho à se relever en grommelant un 'désolé' qui était sincère même si il avait du mal à le dire. Après quoi, ils étaient partis faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Byakuya remarqua que personne à part les personnes qu'il connait n'arrivait à approcher l'ex-espada. Il se rendit aussi compte que le bleuté se comportait en vrai gentleman avec lui, en lui ouvrant la porte, l'aidant à descendre du trottoir. Tout du moins quand il n'y avait pas de témoins. Le noble se tourna brusquement dans son lit, qu'il trouva bien vide et froid sans la présence et la chaleur de Grimmjow. Si Byakuya n'était pas Byakuya, il en aurait hurlé de rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui proposer une chambre individuelle ??? » pesta-t-il en rejetant sa couette avant de se lever.

Râlant contre lui-même il se rendit dans son jardin près de l'étendue d'eau et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit le bleuté torse nu baigner dans un rayon de lune réalisant des katas et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu Byakuya regarda partout et trouva un buisson dans lequel il se cacha il poussa quelques branche et se mit à espionner le bleuté. Grimmjow continua ses exercices un moment avant de s'allonger sur le dos à même le sol et regarda les étoiles. Il avait passé une merveilleuse journée et il devait bien l'admettre, il se sentait protéger quand le noble était là et parfaitement en sécurité quand il était dans ses bras. Quand il s'est retrouver dans sa chambre, chaleureuse et tout et seul dans la pièce il s'est senti désemparer et en proie d'angoisse. Pourtant il savait que le masqué ne viendrai pas ici. Un frisson glacé traversa la colonne vertébrale du sexta qui se mit en position fœtale. Un vent frais souleva les feuillages et une odeur qu'il affectionnait vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il eut un sourire carnassier dont lui seul avait le secret, il reprit son exercice premier avant de disparaitre de la vue du noble.

« C'est pas joli d'espionner Byakuya »

« Grimmjow ! Je suis désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je ne voulais pas te déranger… » il s'interrompit, il n'avait pas à s'expliquer.

«Je ne trouve pas le sommeil non plus » avoua le sexta en prenant place à coté du noble dans le buisson.

Ils restaient un moment cache dans la buisson jusqu'à ce que le buste de Grimmjow soit couver de la chair de poule.

« Rentrons, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape froid. »

« Waich…Je veux dire oui » se rattrapa-t-il.

Le sommeil semblait aussi vouloir fuir Ichigo et il sorti aussi en douce, il se baladait en silence ne se faisant voir de personne, ses pas le conduisaient à la porte de la dixième division. Il s'y faufila telle une ombre dans la nuit et rejoint la pièce du capitaine. Il s'approcha doucement de lui. La respiration lente et régulière du génie rassuraient le shinigami remplaçant, il avait une toute petite chance que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence et de rester encore un peu en vie. Il promena son regard sur le visage détendu de l'endormi, et les yeux de l'adolescent s'embuaient de larmes devant le capitaine qui était devenu un homme magnifique. Du bout de ses doigts il toucha la longue chevelure soyeuse du capitaine.

Ichigo étudia du regard le visage de l'endormis, la mâchoire anguleuse, de longs cils, une peau lisse, des lèvres bien dessinées, avec un joli ourlet qui appelait aux baisés. Ichigo s'en rapprochait dangereusement, comme attirer par un aimant invisible. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres...quand il bifurqua et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Toshiro.

« Fais de beaux rêves mon bel endormis » murmura Ichigo avant de partir aussi lentement qu'il était venu sans se faire remarquer.

« Fraisy » murmura le capitaine dans son sommeil sans qu'Ichigo ne l'entende.

A suivre….


End file.
